In a film-forming process of a semiconductor device, a wafer is processed at a high temperature. The wafer processed at a high temperature is placed on a cooling plate and is cooled, before being carried to the subsequent step of the film-forming process.
However, conventional techniques have a problem that the wafer is cracked when being cooled on a cooling plate.